


Heatwave

by PureImaginationFic



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureImaginationFic/pseuds/PureImaginationFic
Summary: The air conditioning goes out at Backstreet Manor and the boys have to find other ways to beat the heat





	Heatwave

**_Summer 2008_ **

_It's a cruel, cruel summer  
Leaving me here on my own   
It's a cruel, cruel summer   
Now you're gone _

_“Good afternoon Los Angeles you are listening to KIIS FM 102.7 we are playing all your summer time favorites, the temperature outside now is reaching an all-time high, remember to stay cool out there and right now one of our all time favorite summer time classics it’s right there in the title…”_

_“In the summertime when the weather is hot  
You can stretch right up and touch the sky  
When the weather's fine  
You got women, you got women on your mind  
Have a drink, have a drive  
Go out and see what you can find”_

Bradley reached over and knocked the radio off the table in frustration, he and Neilson sat lazily on the couch together, beads of sweat matting their hair to their foreheads.

“Thank you” Neilson replied “Can it get any hotter?” he asked. 

“I don’t even think it’s this hot in hell” Bradley asked. 

“Maybe we should ask…you know…upstairs…what’s his name” Neilson said snapping his fingers.

“Adam” Bradley said. 

“Yeah, god, see? It’s so hot I can’t even set up a good burn” he said irritated “God what hell happened to the AC?” Neilson asked

“…Your uncle?” Bradley asked confused. 

“The air conditioning” Neilson said to him. 

“Oh yeah, I think the heat fried the…the uh…you know, the thing that makes it cold” Bradley said. 

“Want to go sit in the refrigerator again?” Neilson asked. 

“God yes” Bradley said as they got up from the couch.

~*~

The refrigerator door hung open as Kyle sat inside, Adam sat next to him in the freezer “Okay, switch” Kyle said.

“Oh no way, I have a good 5 minutes left” Adam said to him. 

Bradley and Neilson came into the kitchen and spotted them “What the hell is this?” Bradley asked. 

“How long have you guys been in here?” Neilson asked.

“Yeah, you know the rules, ten minutes on each side!” Bradley said. 

“Yeah we know it’s only been five minutes” Kyle said to him. 

“Jesus where the hell is Ed already?” Adam asked “It’s not even this hot in hell” he said. 

“Yeah well you would know” Neilson said to him. 

Adam glared at him “You’re an idiot” he responded. 

“What kind of comeback is that?” Neilson asked. 

“It’s too hot to think of a good one” Adam said to him. 

“Hi” Harry said coming into the house. 

“Harry, what the hell” Kyle said. 

“What?” he asked confused. 

“It’s hotter than Satan’s ballsack, why are you still dressed like that?” Bradley asked about Harry's usual long sleeve shirt and sweater vest attire.

“Well, I spend all my time in the library which is air conditioned, my mom’s is air conditioned, and I have a back up upstairs in my lab” they all looked at each other intrigued “Forget it, you can’t hang out in there” Harry said. 

“Why not?” Kyle asked. 

“You all think I’m annoying? I’ve got news for you, you’re all no prize either!” he said before going upstairs.

“I’ve never been more insulted in my life” Neilson said. 

“You haven’t?” Adam asked “Well now I’m insulted” he said to Kyle. 

“Alright come on, time’s up, move it” Bradley said to Kyle and Adam. 

“Ugh fine” Kyle said as he and Adam stood up from the freezer and refrigerator “Enjoy my ass sweat” Kyle said to Bradley. 

They sat down and took a sigh of relief “God that’s good” Bradley said as he leaned back against the refrigerator shelf.

The back door opened and Brian stepped inside “Oh come on guys!” he groaned “What did I tell you about this?” he asked irritated. 

“Hey leave us alone we just got in here” Neilson said to him. 

“I don’t care, get up and shut the door!” Brian said. 

“We have got to do something about this air conditioning situation” Kyle said to him. 

“I’ve already called Ed, everyone else on the block is fried too alright? He said he’d get to us as soon as he can” Brian said to him. 

“Ever think of maybe throwing some extra money in Ed’s direction?” Adam asked. 

Brian looked at Adam irritated, his face falling “I already tried, didn’t work” he said sheepishly. 

“How much more did you offer him?” Adam asked. 

“I don’t know like an extra couple hundred bucks” Brian said. 

“You can’t even get **_Bradley_** to do anything for a couple extra hundred bucks!” Adam said. 

“I’ll give him a grand right now to get out of the refrigerator!” Brian said. 

“Show me the money and we’ll talk, padre” Bradley said to him. 

“How much more do you propose I offer him?” Brian asked Adam. 

“Ten g’s easy!” Adam said. 

“Are you insane?!” Brian asked “Look who I’m talking to, no way, it’ll get fixed when it gets fixed, now get out of the refrigerator!” he said before leaving the room.

~*~

Fans blew air around the living room as the boys lied around lazily, the doorbell then rang followed by rapid knocking “WHAT?!” they all yelled.

The door opened and Natalie stepped inside “Well hello to you too” she said “Oh ugh, it’s almost as hot as it is outside in here” she said. 

“You don’t say” Adam said to her. 

“What happened to your industrial sized central air or whatever it is that you guys have got going on over here?” she asked. 

“Got fried by the heat” Bradley said to her. 

“That sucks” she said. 

“No kidding” Bradley said. 

“Least you’ve got a pool out back” she said, they all looked at each other with a blank expression. 

“Oh yeah” Kyle said. 

“Totally forgot about that” Adam said. 

“Least it’s a good day for the cheerleaders’ car wash” Natalie said. 

They all perked up upon hearing that“...The what?” Adam asked. 

“The cheerleaders’ annual summer car wash?” she asked “It’s today” she said, they all looked at each other. 

“...You know now that I think about it Christine could use a good washing” Bradley said. 

“So can my jeep” Kyle said. 

“My car’s pretty gross too” Adam said as they raced towards the front door and began to push each other out. 

Natalie sat and rolled her eyes at them when the door opened once more and Neilson came back inside “I don’t need to go, why do I need to go? I’ll just stay here with you” he said sitting back on the couch, looking sadly at the front door. 

“Just go” Natalie said to him. 

“Thank you” he said jumping up and kissing her cheek before racing back outside. 

“Men” she grumbled to herself as she grabbed a magazine from the coffee table. 

Later that day, Kyle and Adam marched into Harry’s lab. 

“Can I help you?” he asked them. 

“We have a proposition for you” Kyle said to him. 

“Such as?” Harry asked. 

“As we all know Bradley has a knack for mechanics so instead of waiting for Ed to finally come and fix the air conditioning, we decided Bradley will try and fix it first” Kyle said to him. 

“Oh yeah great idea, have Bradley electrocute himself, that’s great” Harry said to them. 

“Well that’s where you come in, you’re good with all this electronic crap so you are going to help him” Kyle said to him. 

“Oh? I am?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, because if you don’t you’re going to let us come and hang out up here until it is fixed” Kyle said “Because we are big and mean and scary and we can hurt you” Kyle said. 

“And we will” Adam said from over Harry’s shoulder.

“…Alright, fine” Harry said nervously. 

“Pleasure doing business with you” Kyle said patting his shoulder as he and Adam left the lab.

~*~

Natalie and Neilson sat poolside on lounge chairs, the water lapping against the sides Harry fanned himself with an instruction manual, his white t-shirt sticking to him.

“Alright Harry, hand me the crescent wrench will you?” Bradley asked as he lied on the ground by the air conditioning unit. 

“Coming down!” Harry said dropping it down to him. 

“Ow!” Bradley yelped “Harrison, the next tool you drop on my head will be permanently shoved up your…” 

“BRADLEY!” Brian bellowed. 

“You know what I meant” Bradley said laying back down on the ground. 

“I’m going to get a soda, want one?” he asked Natalie. 

“Yeah thanks” she said, pulled a shirt over his head and slipped on his flip flops. 

“Alright I need a Philips head” Bradley said to Harry holding his hand out. 

Harry looked at the tools lying in front of him “…Right…” he said looking at them confused. 

“Harry come on!” Bradley said, Harry picked up a tool and handed it to Bradley “Harry…this is a flat head” Bradley said irritated. 

“Oh…so?” Harry asked. 

“I said I needed a Philip’s head.” 

“What’s the difference?” Harry asked 

“Oh my god” Bradley chuckled. 

“Hey, I’m just here for electrical support okay?” Harry said to him. 

“Oh…” Bradley said raising the wrench in his hand. 

“Alright, let’s not do _that_ ” Neilson said coming up behind Bradley and grasping his shoulders “How about we put the wrench down and go inside?” Neilson said to Bradley “Come on” he said as Bradley glared at Harry. 

“Why’d you do that?” Bradley asked as he and Neilson got inside, seeing Brian and Nick sitting in the refrigerator and freezer “Oh what the hell is this?!” Bradley asked. 

“Why do you get to do that?” Neilson asked. 

“We pay the bills, we get to do what we want” Nick said to Neilson. 

“The hypocrisy right now” Bradley said to Neilson. 

“What’s going on? Why aren’t you outside trying to fix the air conditioning?” Brian asked. 

“Well for one thing he was about to bash Harry’s skull in with a wrench” Neilson said. 

“Yeah that’s my son…even tempered” Brian said. 

“Shut up dad!” Bradley said angrily 

“See?” Brian asked.

Harry began to inspect the air conditioning unit “Harry, are you sure you should be poking around down there?” Natalie asked him “Maybe you should wait until Bradley comes back” she said. 

“Oh I don’t need him, in fact this actually looks pretty easy…yeah I can do this” he said grabbing a wrench. 

“Harry I really wouldn’t…” she said cautiously suddenly the lights in the house began to flicker. 

“What the hell” Bradley said looking around in confusion. 

“What just happened?” Neilson asked. 

“I told you, you shouldn’t have been messing around with that thing!” Brian said to Bradley. 

“…How could I have done anything when I’m standing right here?” Bradley asked confused. 

“Okay, easy now, there we go” Natalie said leading Harry inside, he twitched, his hair standing on end. 

“What happened to him?!” Nick asked. 

“Oh my god…you feel that?” Neilson asked as they began to feel a blast of cool air around them. 

“It’s fixed!” Bradley said. 

“Yeah and it was surprisingly easy” Natalie said wiping her greasy hands on a rag “You’re welcome” she said handing Bradley the wrench “Meet you back at the pool” she said kissing Neilson’s cheek and going back outside. 

“I really need some help here” Harry whined.

~*~

“Ah this is nice” Kyle said as he and Adam lounged back on a couch.

“Life is so much better with air conditioning” Adam said closing his eyes. 

Harry looked back at them as he stood at his lab station “You guys do know the house unit was fixed right? You don’t have to keep hanging out in here” he said to them. 

“We know” Adam said. 

“We want to” Kyle said to him. 

Harry walked behind the couch and pressed on the backs of their necks jolting them out of their seats, he looked at them smugly before leaving the lab.


End file.
